


Dreaming of a Creek

by Alaxamber



Category: South Park
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Awkward Sexual Situations, Dry Humping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Light BDSM, M/M, Male Solo, Sleeping Together, Wet Dream, suprise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaxamber/pseuds/Alaxamber
Summary: While the parents are away the boys have a sleep over. Everything is fine until Craig wakes up in an awkward position. Can he get out of the room in time?





	Dreaming of a Creek

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you again to my wonderful Beta Frittstaende♡

As his dreams started to fade away he became aware of a warmth pressed against him. The source was most definitely a person... a person who, by the feel of it, twitched anxiously even in his sleep. 

Tweek had slept over last night. Craig's parents where out at some retreat with the other adults, leaving them to their own means as usual. Tweek had, of course, offered to sleep on the floor, but Craig wouldn't allow it. He knew there was enough room on the bed for both of them. They had fallen asleep on separate sides of the bed, with only their hands clasped between them… but that was not the position Craig found himself in now as he woke up. 

The slightly older boy found they had both turned to face the door in their sleep, and the space that had been separating them was gone. Tweek had his back pressed tightly against Craig's chest. Their thighs touching, and one of Tweeks calves had slipped between Craig's. 

It wasn't the position or even the soft snore that had awoken Craig... it was the fact that his dick was giving its nightly salute. 

So he lay still and just tried to breath, tried to think of gross things, but every time he thought he found something to soften himself Tweek's whole body would spasm against him and Craig would be back to square one. He could slip out of bed and walk around for a bit to get rid of it, but that would mean leaving the warmth that Tweek seemed to be pouring out. 

With a soft sigh he closed his eyes again and willed himself to just calm down and fall back asleep. 

This wasn't the first time his junk had decided to perk up of its own accord, but this was the first time he and Tweek were this close. Hell, this was the first time his nightly salute woke him up. Normally he would only wake to it in the morning, and could usually be rid of it with a simple piss. 

Craig wasn't stupid. Being a kid of the internet age, he knew what to do to take care of it. But the last few times… he couldn't finish without thinking of the blonde in some… well, rather exposed positions. And that bothered Craig. He knew that he couldn't control what he thought, but he felt like he was using the smaller blonde somehow.

With a sigh Craig moved his body away from the warmth. He knew he may wake the other male, but he really needed to escape. Quickly. Thankfully Tweek had been going on nearly fifty-hours without sleep, and as Craig moved the blonde whimpered and spasmed again but stayed asleep. 

Quietly Craig moved around Tweek, off the bed, and through his room -grateful that his was much cleaner than Tweek's. He held his breath till he was out of the room and safely in the bathroom. He had hoped that the quick run to the bathroom would have helped dissipate his straining erection, but as he moved to the toilet he could feel it still pressing against the inside of his underwear. He also became aware that every slow moment caused the material to rub in a very nice way. 

He pulled himself free and leaned over the toilet, one hand on the wall, hoping a piss could alleviate the pressure... but that was not happening. The presence of his hand simply trying to direct a stream, should it come, felt even better than his underwear had. He glanced at the door to made sure it was locked. No need for his sister to get an eye-full. 

Letting out a defeated sound he grasped his member tighter, slowly tugging. He looked around hoping he had grabbed his phone, but nope, it was still sitting in the bedroom. He continued to tug softly, teasing himself more than anything. He noticed a towel left hanging near the door. Hadn't Tweek been the last one to use the shower?….

With another sigh Craig moved to touch the towel, it was still damp. He picked it up and gave it a tiny sniff. If it smelled like flowers then his sister had taken a shower last... but no, this smelled like the small bottle of 3-in-1 Tweek had brought over in his pack. 

A small smile touched Craig's face as he sat down on the toilet and let the towel drape down his chest. One hand clutched the towel to his nose, pressing a part of it smelled strongest of Tweek's shampoo, while the other pressed the damp cloth to his dick. 

The friction was amazing. He pumped his hand a few times then started to grind his hips upward. ‘Quick! Quick before someone else needs the bathroom!’ kept bouncing around in his head, throwing off his focus and preventing him from finding the right rhythm, the right pressure. 

Maybe a change of position would help. With another tug he moved off the toilet and lay on the cold tile floor, the towel now bundled under his hips. He began to rub again, the cold seemed to heighten his pleasure just a bit. 

Slowly his thoughts started to change from ‘hurry up’ to ‘If this was really Tweek, I would be so happy.’

Suddenly the towel felt a lot warmer... the floor wasn't so cold... Craig opened his eyes again and saw the smaller blonde on his stomach underneath him. 

Craig froze. “Fuck this is a dream?” he muttered to himself. Dream-Tweek let out a soft whimper and pressed his ass backward, like he was trying to get Craig to continue. “Well, good then,” Craig grunted and moved his hips. Dream-Tweek cried out and pushed back with each thrust down. 

“Fuck Craig!” he could hear Tweek cry out.

It really did not take long, maybe a few more thrusts, but soon Craig found himself cumming. 

***

Tweek had been awake for the last few minutes. It wasn't the warmth that had woken him, but it had surprised him. 

Tweek had woken up after Craig pressed himself tightly against his back and had started to roll his hips against the smaller male's butt. Tweek initially tried to move away, but Craig had wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Tweek's hair, one of his hands held Tweek’s throat, softly rubbing it, the other rested just above the hem of Tweek's pajama bottoms. 

Tweek gasped softly and closed his eyes, pressing his ass back against the slow rolling of Craig's hips. The sleeping male let out a soft groan, and Tweek couldn't help but bite his lip, his legs tensing. His pajamas were slightly askew and he found if he squeezed his thighs together then the front of his bottoms became incredibly tight across his own hardness. With every dry hump on his ass, Tweek’s hips moved back, clenching his thighs tighter, causing an almost-pain in his groin but it felt amazing. 

“Fuck….dream….” Tweek heard Craig mumble into his hair. Then the dry humping became a bit harder, grinding on his tailbone. The hand around Tweek's throat tightened slightly and the hand that was only at the top of his pj's clenched on his stomach before moving to his hip. 

“Oh fuck Craig… oh fuck…” Tweek whimpered softly as the pressure on his neck and dick had built up a strong heat in his lower stomach. The pressure on his back hurt slightly but his hips kept jerking back everytime the older boy pushed against him. 

Then suddenly there was warmth against his back, the hand went slack around his neck and Craig's movements stopped. 

It seemed like that was the end of sleeping Craig also, as the blonde boy felt him suddenly stiffen then pull away, his breathing quick. Tweek didn't move, his member was throbbing nearly begging for some of the movement back but he waited to see Craig's reaction. 

“Oh shit… Oh shit…” Craig mumbled as he quickly slid off the bed. He was angry that he hadn't woken up like he had in the dream. He was upset that he woke up damn close to hurting Tweek in his sleep. He moved quickly to the door, but stopped before exiting. He hoped when he looked back he would see a still-sleeping Tweek, but what he saw were two large eyes, illuminated by the light of the hall, watching him.

“Hon. I will be right back. Then we can talk.” Craig said as he quickly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Tweek lay in the darkness, his breathing hard as he rolled onto his back. His dick was pressed upward against his pants, but the anxiety of Craig's quick exit seemed to help calm it. Though the pressure that was in his lower stomach was still ached. 

Hearing the door start to open Tweek sat up and looked over at the other boy. The light from the hall only briefly illuminated the noirette's form, briefly showing he had removed his pajama pants, but the door was quickly shut.

Tweek could hear Craig move to his dresser. “Hopefully the underwear gnomes haven't stolen them all…” Tweek said with a slight laugh, as he heard Craig opening his drawer and digging around. A soft laugh was the only response from the older boy, before the sound of cloth sliding over skin and bare feet moving across the floor of the dark room. Tweek could see Craig as he moved a bit closer and sat beside him on the bed. 

“Tweek… I am not sure what happened… or…” Craig started but his words died in his throat. How was he going to fix this… 

“From my side, it seemed like you where having a hell of a dream,” Tweek laughed again and pulled his legs up to his chest. He hoped the pressure of the new position would lessen the pain in his groin. 

“Yeah, but… I…. You….” Craig tried to start again, but still didn't know what to say. He looked at the other boy hoping he could find the right words. 

Even in the dark Craig could see the smile Tweek gave him, “I tried to stop you,” he buried his face against his knees, “but... then I started to like it….” he mumbled.

“You what?” Craig asked leaning closer. He could not have heard him right. 

“I-I started to like it!” the blonde all but yelled as he spasmed, looking back up at his boyfriend.

A sharp laugh escaped the noirette, taking with it all his tension and angst, “So you liked being dry humped and choked?” 

“Ack!” Tweek twitched slightly, pushing himself back, against the headboard, “No! Well…Ack!” his body spasmed again. 

“Oh…” Craig sighed softly and sat back. His head was hung slightly in dejection, “Look, I'm sorry babe… I am not sure why it happened but…. I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again…” Craig's slightly deeper voice seemed a bit thick, almost like he was hiding tears behind the veil of shadows he had hung his head in. 

“C-Craig,” Tweek stuttered, then took a calming breath. “I-I liked all of it.” he spoke quickly sitting forward. “Please… don't… be sad.” he moved and sat up on his knees taking the other boy's face in his hands and gently urging him to look up. Tweek could see Craig's eyes looked a bit watery, but the muscles Tweek could feel clenched under his hands meant Craig was trying his hardest to not cry. 

“Tweek, I need you to know I would never try to do something you don't want…. Craig's voice was still thick, and he wouldn't meet Tweek’s eyes. “ but… you had no choice but to participate…”

With a small smile and a slight twitch of his eye, Tweek sat straighter and shuffled forward on his knees until they were pressed against Craig's thigh. “Hey, b-babe….” he leaned forward, pressing his still present erection into Craig's arm. “I ended up being a willing participant rather quickly…” 

Craig's eyes flicked up to Tweek's but the arm he was leaning back on gave out and he fell backward across the foot of the bed. “Shit.” he mumbled as he tried to lift himself back into a seated position, but Tweek leaned over him, placing a hand by his side on the bed.

“Craig, would you mind if I kissed you?” his voice was quiet as he pressed his chest down onto Craig's, his breath soft across Craig's face. 

Craig just smiled and leaned his head forward, his hands moving up to cup the back of Tweek's head, pulling him closer and kissing him firmly. The blonde twitched slightly but didn't pull away. A soft sound escaped the noirette as he felt the blonde's lips move slowly against his and he let Tweek take the lead. 

The kiss was slow and hesitant, but Craig could feel his heart pounding. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. He could feel Tweek twitch slightly as the blonde moved his hands into Craig's hair tugging at it slightly as he pushed his lips a bit harder.

“You're poking my hip,” Craig breathed against Tweek's lips, the hint of a laugh in his quiet voice. Tweek pulled back and let out a laugh as he rolled his hips to grind his hardness into Craig.

“At least you're awake!” he laughed and started to nuzzle the side of Craig's neck, laying a kiss on his pulse. 

Craig smiled and moved his hands from the back of Tweek's head down to embrace his shoulders. Leaning forward Craig guided the Tweek as they rolled until he was laying over the smaller boy, one of his legs pressed between the blonde's thighs. Craig kept most of his weight on his elbows as he pressed his hips down, and ground them softly onto Tweek's.

Tweek let out a slight sound as he allowed Craig to guide him, running his hands along the noirette’s sides when they were settled, clenching fistfulls of the other boy's pajama shirt when he felt a hardness press into his own. 

“Craig… maybe we shouldn't get another pair of pants dirty….” Tweek's voice was breathy as he felt Craig lean in and nuzzle his throat. The blonde’s hand slightly tugged at Craig's shirt as he bucked his hips up for more pressure. 

With a soft chuckle into the side of Tweek's neck, Craig sucked softly on the blonde's pulse as he moved his hips to the side so he could rest some of his weight on it without crushing the other boy, but in doing so also effectively trapping one of Tweek's arms beneath him.

“Tweek, you may touch my penis,” he couldn't help but tease into the boy's thin neck. 

“Asshole,” Tweek laughed and slipped his hand between them, hesitantly touching the waistband of Craig's pajama pants. “I… have no idea what I’m doing….” he admitted, his fingertips dipped below the elastic as he nuzzled the exposed side of Craig's neck.

“Neither do I,” Craig ran a hand up and down along Tweek’s side. He smirked as Tweek let out a surprised laugh, then his hand moved to cup the blonde boy's erection, the larger boy's smirk turned just a bit dark as he purred into the smaller boy's ear, “but I'm willing to try things, long as they are ok with you.”

Tweek ground himself against Craig's hand, letting out low groan. He worked his hand under Craig's waist band, noticing the older boy had not put on underwear. Following the soft trail of hair down his fingers grasped at a hardness that matched his own. Craig bucked in Tweek's hand, letting out a soft gasp. 

Emboldened, Tweek gave a soft tug, eliciting another small sound from the noirette. Craig rubbed the bulge in Tweek's pants again as he moved his hand up to the waistband. At this angle he couldn't get more than his fingertips beneath the cloth. He gasped again at another tentative pull on his aching member, and tugged playfully at Tweek's waistband.

“Do you mind if we get these out of the way?” Craig asked with a nip at Tweek's ear. 

With a twitch Tweek gave the noirette's erection another small tug, then pulled his hand free from the PJ bottoms. Tweek turned his head, forcing Craig to move away from his ear, and the blonde took his lips in another kiss, trying to ease the anxiety that threatened to paralyze them both.

This was a major step, this was finally doing something “gay”... well gay-er than kissing. While the thought crossed both of their minds, neither of them could push away the feeling of anxiety settling in their chests. Though Each movement of their lips seemed to both calm and excite them. 

Slowly each boy helped the other out of their bottoms, finally breaking the kiss to laugh when Tweek made mention of the underwear gnomes and Craig's missing undergarments. 

A light blush began to spread across Tweek's pale face as he looked up at Craig, feeling exposed. Craig smiled down at him, “Hon… you look cute when you blush…” but he could feel his own cheeks turning red as well as he reached between them again to finally take hold of Tweek's erection.

The sudden switch of embarrassment to arousal had Tweek make an odd sound, from a whine to a keen. He braced his feet on the bed and bucked his hips upwards, nearly knocking Craig off-balance as his thigh pushed up on the noirette's groin.

With a soft sound Craig slipped between the younger boy's knees and, while making sure to keep up his rhythm on Tweek's slightly thinner cock, settled between Tweek's parted legs, bracing one hand on the bed beside Tweek's head. He felt the smaller boy's hands move up to his shoulders, and though the noirette was sad for the loss of Tweek's hand on his own cock, in this new position his hardness rested on the blonde's inner thigh, pressing against the the area where sharp pelvic bone met soft flesh.

Their new position also allowed the blonde to thrust up as far as he needed to, chasing every pull of Craig's hand on his hardness. The blonde's hips followed each glide of his boyfriend's hand, aided by the fair amount of slippery precum that Tweek was producing.

“Oh God Craig… it's so different…” Tweek's voice held an edge of desperation. His hands moved up to the back of Craig's neck, his nails digging into the flesh there. If his nails dug in a little too sharp, the other boy didn't seem to notice, “Craig, fuck…” 

Craig moved his hips in time with Tweek's upward thrusts. A small jolt of pain ran up his cock as he moved wrong on a rut forward. He let go of Tweeks cock and moved to press his own against it with a firm grind. Pressed together, Craig's member was a bit thicker, a just a little longer than Tweek's. The wetness the noirette had spread from the thinner cock felt slick between their shafts. 

“Grab them.” Craig demanded as he dropped back down onto his elbow, closing the distance between them. As he waited for Tweek to comply he shifted most of his weight to his knees. His free hand moved up to the blonde's throat and griped it gently. Gently. Craig sure as shit didn't want to do it too hard, certainly nothing close to what he had woken up doing earlier. He made a mental note to look that up later, he needed to keep Tweek safe... but the excitement of doing something even more out of the norm had Craig wanting to try it while he was awake. 

Tweek had reacted automatically at Craig's command. One hand moved down and between them, grasping both of their cocks; his other hand stayed clasping the back of Craig's neck and pulled his head down, crushing the older boy's lips onto his own. The blonde panted into the kiss as he bucked upward into his own tight grasp, squeezing his tip with a thumb to dribble even more of the liquid his arousal was producing. 

It wasn't so much a kiss but a mashing of lips and teeth as both of them grunted into the other's panting mouth. Craig's larger hand clenched just a bit tighter, Tweek’s slim neck fitting so perfectly into his hand. The blonde groaned and increased his thrusts upward, running his glands along the other boy's unmoving cock. He could feel muscles twitch in the noirette's thighs with each new slick of precum, each tightening of Tweek's hand in reaction to a slightly firmer grasp around his neck. 

“Fuck fuck fuck” Craig moaned into Tweek's mouth. Tweek did not respond with a sound but with smaller quicker jerks, rubbing the bases of their tips together in quick small ruts, “Fuck hon, you are amazing, your hand, your sounds…. You are perfect.”

Tweek drank down his words, “C-Craig…” he pulled softly at the black hair on the nape of Craig's neck, his hips losing their rhythm, “Tighter…” 

The taller male complied and griped just a bit tighter, listening to the sound of Tweek inhale. The hand between them moved to cup their tips, as Tweek gave a final thrust forward and with a loud moan into Craig's mouth, his vision whited as he came into his hand. 

Craig loosened his grip slightly and only jerked his hips forward once more before he was following Tweek's lead, overflowing Tweek’s hand with his own cum. 

Craig gently pet Tweek’s neck and pressed his forehead against the blonde's, both slick with sweat. Their breaths were harsh against each others faces. 

“Tweek, I think we should have taken off our shirts aslo,” Craig laughed as he leaned back and sat on his knees, looking down he could see both of their spent on the fronts of their shirts and splattered over Tweek's thighs. 

Tweek laughed also as he pulled himself up and gave Craig a quick kiss, “I guess we should have... Next time?”

Fin


End file.
